1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio and video devices. The present invention more specifically relates to the field of video-on-demand equipment and services.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Providing video-on-demand has been a elusive goal sought after by a variety of companies. Many of the efforts to date have been stymied by the enormous bandwidth consumed when a large number of movies or other content are requested by individuals. This problem is exacerbated when an insufficient number of consumers request a particular movie such that it is not economically justified to consume the available bandwidth for such a small number of requests. In order to be profitable, conventional video-on-demand services offer only the most popular movies. The result is that the most attractive feature of video-on-demand is destroyed. This most attractive feature is the availability of a wide variety of movies or other content on demand of a consumer.
Various other problems exist in conventional video-on-demand services including inconvenient and limited ways in which to designate desired content.
Another shortcoming of conventional video-on-demand services is the inability to aggregate a video library in a fast and efficient manner. Another shortcoming of conventional video-on-demand services is the negative impact of aggregating a video library on the normal viewing habits of the consumer.
Another shortcoming of conventional video-on-demand services is a limitation on the number of signals which may be recorded, viewed, and/or played back at any time. Other problems include the inability to manipulate the recorded, viewed and/or played back signal(s) in a manner desired by the user.